Life Quality talk:About
Research? Is this Wikia really about or focussed on research? I thought maybe it was more about sharing helpful hints and discussion about what might improve the quality of someone's life. I'll go along with whatever the purpose is, but could you please clarify? Thanks, CocoaZen 04:35, 27 November 2006 (UTC) I'll try to explain myself though my first language isn't english: I don't know what quality of life really is. I just know that I want it, and that it has something to do with the meaning of life. That's why I see it as a research: it's a knowledge I am looking for. And I think that we could help eachother with an open research. There are different ways to develop this research: a more theoretical one, based on discussion about what life quality is, and a more practical one, that starts with our own lifes, our own experiences, based on discussion about how to bring some quality into our life. What do you think? --Let's 12:40, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Your English is good, but this is one of those tricky connotations. Research is often used to mean more academic or scientific exploration of a topic, or at least like journalistic research -- based on sources, not on personal experience. :You answer helped explain the intent for me -- both source-based research and personal experiences and opinion are appropriate here. (Let me know, if I misunderstood.) I think this will be a great Wikia, eventually. It will take a lot of work and time to get there. :--CocoaZen 02:11, 28 November 2006 (UTC) You understood what I mean. In the end this wiki doesn't have to be called a research. Basically I took the idea from collaboration.wikia.com. I hope this wikia to get useful :) --Let's 21:11, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Feedback My first thought when seeing this Wikia was that there's potentially huge overlap with what we might mean by 'quality of life' or 'wellbeing' within the Sustainable Community Action wiki - for example we have whole sections on environmental, social and economic wellbeing. But maybe there's a difference of emphasis or focus? In sca the meaning is perhaps mostly about wellbeing of communities. Does Life Quality here focus on some sort of more individualistic meaning? Philralph 17:26, 10 December 2006 (UTC) I agree that there could be the risk of overlapping this with other wikia (e.g. the howto one). But this wikia is focused on the question: "what is it really, life quality?". Sustainability could be the answer, or an answer, or a part of the answer. Wellbeing, seen economically, could be another one. I'll try to link as much as possible to sources based on that (like your wikia) in articles about such issues. But there are other possible answers. I mean: everyone has his own way to think about it. I don't know if talking about self-help books or spirituality or whatever one may think is really important in life could match in sca21. --Let's 20:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I would have expected to see something on happiness research, such as the World Database of Happiness. Maurreen 22:03, 10 December 2006 (UTC) One of the scientifical approaches to life quality... interesting. This is of course strictly related to this wikia. I hope someone (maybe I) will have the time to add an article about that. Thank you for the link. --Let's 20:20, 11 December 2006 (UTC)